Descent into Darkness
Greetings! The idea behind this game is that it starts in 1925, and byt he year 2013 to have the most dystopic world possible. Rules #Impossibility is obviously outlawed, unlikely becomes likely. #The Game will start in 1925. #New turns start at Midnight EST each day, unless stated otherwise. Anybody on at that time may create the new turn. #You can only choose one nation. #Mods can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated. #Turns will go in full years, unless stated otherwise. #Mod events must yet have some reason or to be based on the current events in the nation. #If someone becomes very implausible, we will have a vote to keep them in the game, or to kick them out of the game. This rule applies to players and mods. #Please try to abide by the rules. #Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong.In which case you need to give prove's they are if you want to undermine #When in doubt, censor something. #When you want something done, such as a war, write up what you want to happen, and write something in red that says for a mod to read it, and they will roll on the outcome. #Tech advances should be run by the mods to see if they agree on them occurring. Positions Please note these are not the only positions, these are just the most important. If you want another one, such as rebels, or a minor nation, sign them up. Mods Main Mod Baconton (talk) 13:10, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Assisstant Mod 1 Inferal (talk) 15:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Assisstant Mod 2 Europe Germany Baconton (talk) 13:10, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Britain Mafia (talk) Netherlands France User:KingdomofBacon Yugoslavija Inferal (talk) 15:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Soviet Union firesofdoom, if im signing up to late someone message me on my talk Irish Free State DannytheKing (talk) 19:28, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Africa Afrikaner NationalistsMafia (talk) 01:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Asia China -Kogasa Japan -Kogasa Saudi Arabia PersiaBaconton (talk) 14:10, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Americas USA BrazilMafia (talk) 01:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Mexico Argentina Brazil Peru Honduras GuatamalaChristina Pill (talk) 17:58, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Nicaragua Starting Map Turn 1-1925 Mod Events (Basically, you have to respond to what happens here if it applys to you.) The Charlevoix–Kamouraska earthquake hits, it has been classified as a Level X earthquake, meaning'' Many well-built structures destroyed, collapsed, or moderately to severely damaged. Most other structures destroyed, possibly shifted off foundation. Large landslides.! Its epicenter is on the St. Lawerence seaway. This has caused massive damage and unrest in southern Quebec and the Northern US, especially in Boston and New York, where several large buildings have fallen. Player Events '''Britain:' Tensions rise with France. The government of Canada lose contact with Quebec. Germany-''' After being released from Prison, a certain Adolf Hitler is hit by a bus, and killed. His party, the NSDAP, begins to collapse without him. President Freidrich Ebert dies. In the Presidential Election, Wilhelm Marx of the Center Party is elected president. 'Persia-' Rezā Shāh Pahlavi is declared Shah of Persia. Persia would like the world to now call it Iran, Persia being a term for one of its provinces, not the country. '''Japan: Japan begins to built up its military. More ships are built. China: The Kuomintang continues fighting against the rebels, especially the Communist ones. Yugoslavia: '''Begins to modernize and build up the military. '''USA (NPC writing this so people know what is going on there.)'-' After the earthquake, most of New England was devastated. Looting began in Boston, New York, New Hampshire, Vermont, and Upstate New York. The government has been called in the Federal Army to restore order in these areas, but local bosses now have considerable power in the cities. Some of the Great Lakes infrastructure has been devastated. John Scopes is attacked by a mob in Tennessee for teaching Evolution, he is run out of town, sparking national outrage. Turn 2-1926 Mod Events None at this point. USSR (NPC)-''' Leon Trotsky, a member of the Politburo. 'Italy (NPC)-' Anteo Zamboni kills Benito Mussolini, Duke of Italy. Zamboni is beaten to death on the spot. Mussolinis replacements attempt to further oppress the population, but without Mussolinis charisma, some people begin to look for alternatives to Fascist rule. '''Germany Germany joins the League of Nations, officially. Deutsche Aero Lloyd and Junkers Luftverkehr become embroiled in a race to build the most luxurious airship faster. Japan: Japan continues to built up its military. More ships are built. China: The Kuomintang continues fighting against the rebels, especially the Communist ones. Soviet Union: '''we start to build up our military, mostly by adding 40 reserve divisions, as well as 15 active service divisions. we ask for an alliance with Germany. we hope you will at least consider this alliance. as well as building up our army, we also begin to work on 14 medium sized ships, based in on the Atlantic ocean. '''Irish Free State: we increase the peace time army to 40,000 men, we request to buy one destroyer from the UK and the Taoiseach request our scientists to start working on a plane design. Education is made free while the government introduces a child benefit scheme in an effort to raise the population. We invite foreign companies to set up I. Ireland with cheaper tax rates for more jobs promoting some immigration. We ask the UK what it will take to get the 6 counties back and how much it will take to buy the isle of man. As an effort to make our self more Irish the government endeavours the de jure heir to the last High King of Ireland. Category:Descent into Darkness (map game)